The things they want most
by ClaceSH
Summary: when Damon and Elena both want the same thing, who will make the first move to get it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own the vampire diaries show even if i wish i do:)

( Elena's POV )

it was 8 am and the sun was glimmering through the cracks of my curtain waking me up from would cold have been the best night sleep due to the amazing dream i had. I thought to myself for a few minutes wishing i could share my dream to everyone but that would put mine and HIS friendship at risk i wish i could tell him how i really felt.

" Elena i have made you and jeremy breakfast before we go out to meet up with everyone at the grill " i heard aunt Jenna shout from downstairs.

i was slightly confused what she meant until i realised it was aunt Jenna's engagement party here and Alaric had been engaged for 4 months now and we were all wanting to celebrate it by throwing a party with all our friends and loved ones .

i sat in bed for a few more minutes remembering when my soon to be uncle Alaric had asked Jenna to marry him he had even asked me and Jeremy the night before for our permission as some sign of him wanting us to accept us into our crazy family of course we both said yes i mean Alaric was already like family to us so whats wrong with making it permanent.

i decided to finally get out of bed and shower change eat breakfast and apply some makeup, i didn't over do my self but i did go for something that would catch HIS eye. I went for some shear black stockings matched with a set of velvet thigh high boots, paired with a black leather skater dress that had a slit around the chest. I darkened my makeup slightly going for more mascara but still wore my signature light lip i also grabbed my leather jacket in case i got cold.

i walked down the stairs to see my brother looking at me like i was in my birthday suit i mean yes my outfit was a little revealing but i mean i cant help it i just get these urges to dress to catch HIS attention from the minute i walk in i want all HIS attention to be on me. I ignored my brothers looks and hopped into Alaric's car along with Jenna, Alaric and jeremy with him still judging me when he got in the car i just rolled my eyes in response.

( Damon's POV )

I was sitting at the bar with Stefan, Blondie, Donovan, Lockwolf and Witchy waiting to begin the celebrations of my best buddy finally popping the question i mean even though i was compelling the entire staff of the grill to only let the people i say into the bar and to give everyone free alcohol it was still going to be a good night.

i was about to take another swig of my bourbon when i smelt her i could smell her lavender perfume from miles away, i didn't realise i was sitting there inhaling every last scent of her perfume i could get until i heard Caroline shouting " CONGRATULATIONS " and everyone else following suit and having the same reaction.

i turned around to congratulate my best mate only to turn just in time to see Caroline and Bonnie group hugging Elena i just wanted them to get off her so i could take in every inch of her beautiful body her long toned legs, her doe-brown eyes, her perfect hour glass figure and mostly her fully plumped lips i wish i could kiss a thousand times.

The two girls then pulled away from the thing i wanted the most in life i think my eyes popped out of my head and my jaw was touching the floor she looked so beautiful no screw that she looked sexy she was the most attractive human being i had ever seen.

when the squealing girls were forming a group around Elena i couldn't help but listen in on there conversation with the vamp hearing of mine.

" Elena you look so hot your like model material damn girl your making me blush, i feel like standing next to you is affecting my brain cells and i am a girl" Caroline stated as a matter of fact.

" Oh my god you need to dress like that when we hit the clubs do you know how many dudes will literally be drooling on you and how gorgeous you are " Bonnie said with a huge smile.

" Okay both of you i already regret wearing this you should of seen the looks i got from them creepy dudes out the front one of them tried to grab my hand lucky jeremy stopped them i mean almost breaking their arm. But don't even get me started on the lecture and dirty looks i am getting from him i mean i am his older sister i can make my own decisions'" Elena said the last sentence a little louder to make sure jeremy heard he just rolled his eyes at response to his sister.

( NO ONES POV )

At that very moment after Elena's slight chuckle from her brothers reaction their eyes finally meet and a thousand tiny little fireworks went off inside of both of them there intense gaze with one another was interrupted by a sly wolf whistle from the one and only Kol Michelson the only remaining original in mystic falls due to the other ones fleeing and leaving town and leaving everyone in mystic falls to deal with the most annoying original sibling of all…

( SO THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN A WEEK …. )

\- DELENA4VA13 XX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries cw hit as much as i wish i did :)

(Damons POV)

I immediately vamped to Elena's side ready to protect her form that dick Kol, why could have they not left Elijah behind at least he was civil.

" What do you want Kol and why are you here "

" Damon,Damon,Damon i just wanted to come to the local bar and grab a snack i didn't know you would be here, But thats okay i guess i will just take my snack and go " Kol's eyes were lingering upon Elena and i would not let him touch my girl.

Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Stefan,Caroline and Bonnie were also now protecting Elena from Kol, Jenna was standing next to Elena with her arms around her.

" Kol i will not let you touch her plus your bait outnumbered, So whats your move gonna be now?"

" Damon why must you always protect her i mean we all know why you do your in love with her but she obviously docent feel the same mean didn't she tell you it was always gonna be Stefan "

I tilted my head to the side to see Elena's shocked look on her face i mean what did she think i just protect her cause we are friends and now Kol had told her i was in love with her this would make things Awkward.

(Elena's POV)

I am so stupid to think Damon didn't feel the same way i felt for him, I mean it was obvious enough his lingering stares scanning my entire body, The way he would brush past me, The way his hand always seem to find mine when we were in danger.

God i am such an Idiot to think the feelings weren't mutual.

" Okay Kol you have made your point now leave " i said bluntly

" Dear Elena so brave but yet still so stupid do you really think all of these people can protect you do i need to remind you i am an Original " Kol said with a smirk on his face.

" You wont touch her do you understand me…" Damon started but was cut off when his neck was snapped

I started to panic at the sight before me Kol was snapping everyones necks and removing everyones vervain to compel them to stay still and not move

I was the last one standing in the grill, I seen Kol vamp out and that was the last thing i remember before blacking out.

(Damon's POV)

I woke up to my neck throbbing and hearing everyones subtle groans, Then i remembered Elena i shot up ignoring the pain to see Jenna, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie just standing there i looked around the room once more till i saw her on the floor neck pouring out with blood.

" ELENA ! " I vamped to her across the room bit my wrist open and feed her my blood, Her eyes opened slightly revealing her pained brown eyes.

i held her body as close to mine as possible still feeding her my blood while examining the wounds she had her neck had a gapping wound that was still releasing blood i tried to tilt her head slightly causing her to whimper in pain it hurt me to see her like this.

( Bonnie's POV )

After Stefan had undid the compulsion i ran straight to my best friend side to see how much pain she was in i looked up at Damon who looked hurt and angry seeing the person he loves the most in this world in so much pain.

" Damon give me her hand " Damon reluctantly let go of her hand but still holding her body with so much love i smiled slightly at the view.

" Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala " i chanted the spell was taking away Elena's pain, with the vampire blood healing her thats all i could do to help my best friend.

( Elena's POV )

i felt my pain being taken away and i knew that was my best friends doing i opened my eyes slightly to see Damon almost in tears while he held me and Bonnie chanting i slightly squeezed Bonnie's Hand as a thank you cause i knew talking would hurt to much she nodded and left me wrapped up safe on Damon's lap.

I opened my mouth to talk but Damon didn't allow it he put a finger over my mouth to signal for me not to talk i just smiled in response.

" Do you wanna go home and rest " Damon asked i shook my head slightly he looked confuse as to why i would want to go anywhere but home.

" Take me back to your house i don't feel safe at mine anymore " At first Damon was shocked at what i said, He then nodded and lifted me up bridal style and i latched my arms around his neck while Caroline came and placed Damon's leather jacket over me i pulled his jacket close and breathed in his scent.

I was soon vamped to the Salvatore Boarding house when Damon started carrying me up the staircase and turned towards Stefan's room knowing that is where i once felt comfortable.

I then latched tighter to Damon receiving a worried look i shook my head and said " Take me to your room please "

Damon then was wearing his signature smirk, the smirk that made me weak at the knees.

Damon then entered his massive room and placed me on his bed lifting the sheets for me to slide in once under the sheets Damon went to leave but i stopped him " Damon…" he immediately stopped at turned to face me " yes Elena " i sighed and shifted to one side of the bed " Stay with me i don't wanna be alone "

( SO THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THE THIRED CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS …. )

\- DELENA4VA13 XX

SPOILER - THERE WILL BE ALOT OF DELENA FLIRTING NEST EPISODE


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer I do not own vampire diaries

Elena's POV

I woke up and immediately panicked as I opened my eyes to find the bed we both shared last night empty, I jumped out of bed in last nights clothes I felt uncomfortable so I walked to his closet to find something comfy.

I found one of daemons black button up shirts and decided to shower and change.

I finished up in Damons massive shower and decided to just throw my hair in a messy bun and put on Damons t shirt and make my way downstairs.

Damons POV

I woke up with just a pair of boxer shorts on with the love of my life the reason for my existence climbed to my side, I didn't want to leave her but I knew she would be hungry so I decided to throw on some sweat pants and go make Elena some pancakes.

I was busy flipping pancakes in the pan when I realized that Elena had made her way in to the kitchen , I almost dropped the pancake I was flipping seeing what she was wearing her long toned legs were on show with only one of my black button up shits stooping just half way down her thigh her hair was in a messy bun with her neck on show I loved how comfortable she was when she was around me when her and Stefan were together she used to cover up all her pulse points on her body.

I feel like my gaze lingered upon her body just a second to long as Elena slightly shifted her weight from one leg to another.

" nice shirt " I said with a smirk upon my face.

" oh be quiet don't act like you don't like the view " Elena said with almost a replace of the smirk i was sporting .

" fine if we are playing this game don't act like you never watch me when I'm topless just like you are doing now" I said with a shrug of my shoulders .

" do you always have to have the last word " Elena said while picking up a strawberry I had placed on the counter and threw it directly in my direction.

" oh you have done it now, your gonna get it" I said while chasing Elena around the kitchen counters with a can of whipped cream I had grabbed of the counter.

no ones POV

Damon chased Elena around the kitchen for about 2 minutes before he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pushed her against the counter before spraying her in the face with the whipped cream.

" DAMON OMG " Elena said while wriggling around in Damons arms, Elena licked her lip but she missed a bit so Damon being the gentleman he is used his thumb to remove the last of the cream but before he could process his thoughts he had put the cream of his finger In his mouth

" There you go all clean " Damon said as if to break the silence.

The two stood in and uncomfortable silence for and 4 minutes before Elena leaned in and begun to kiss him ...

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I JUST BEGAN SCHOOL AGAIN BUT IM USING MY TABLET TO POST THIS SO HOPEFULLY I SHOULD HAVE TIME TO WRITE DURING FREE PERIOD

_DELENA4EVA13


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer I do not own the cw series vampire diaries

Damons POV

At first I was shocked that Elena Gilbert the one woman I thought would never be with me was kissing me, it took me an few seconds to respond to her surprise but as soon as I realized what was happening I was happy to return the feelings.

We were mid make out session on the countertop when I heard the front door of the boarding house open , I pulled away from Elena using as much wheel power as I had damn the things that girl could do to me.

Elena's POV

I was enjoying just it being me and him finally after denying it for so long that when I felt him pull away from me I let out the most annoying noise from the back of my throat like I was a whinning child.

"Damon what the hell are you doing come back I was enjoying that" I begged as I felt Damon pulling me off the counter top and quickly adjusting my shirt before Caroline walked through the kitchen door I didn't even hear I come in I was to distracted by the man that was on top of me to even realise .

" oh hey care I didn't even hear you come in "

I said as politely as possible.

" hey E sorry I was really bored and Stefan was annoying me just planning on ways to get rid off Kol " Caroline said bluntly

" Well you know he is only here because Davina moved back to mystic falls from new Orleans and all the other originals fled to get away from there father and Kol doesn't care as long as he is with Davina" I replied kinda feeling sorry for Kol even though he is a bit of a dick.

" I know actually speaking of Davina I was talking to her and kinda told her about Kols mishap at the grill the other day she didn't seem very impressed I think he loves her enough to start a fresh with everyone , plus Davina is a lovely girl she said she is gonna make Kol apologies to you and said as long as they are together he will not be laying another hand on you" Caroline said out of surprise.

" Oh well that'd good anyway what do you think about going to the grill for some lunch we can meet up with every one it can even be Damons shout " I said while glancing at Damon and winking.

" Since when did I agree to shouting everyone lunch I haven't dome anything wrong all morning actually I think i have been a pretty good host all morning don't you think Elena " Damon said with that sexy smirk.

" Actually I think you have been quite the tease this morning , I will fill you in later care promise " I said while glancing between Damons stare and Carolines confused gaze.

 **okay I think there should be a new chapter every week no set dates this was a quick chapter I am writing during free period and I am getting lots of ideas for new chapters from my girls.** **Thankyou Lily and Taylor for the next chapter suggestion** **( Kol apology and a night out on the town with the squad and a little bit of a glimpse at drunk Caroline, Bonnie, Elena )**


	5. Chapter 5

omg guys i am so sorry about the long wait i have just been so busy with assignments but now im back on holidays and i am going to have a massive write up and write multiple chapters to post when i have a spare few seconds annyway back to the story and thank you to everyone for the reviews they really mean alot considering this is my first time writting.

* * *

(12 oclcok that afternoon)

-no ones pov-

After sending a quick message to the group chat telling everyone to meet at the grill for lunch and to not worry about the bill cause it was Damons shout, Everyone meet up at the grill at their usual booth all ordering their foods and drinks and thannking damon for covering the bill which Damon was not impressed about but went along with it only for the purpose of Elena resting her hand on his upper thigh the entire meal.

That was however until Caroline and Bonnie called her away from the table for a "Ladies Break".

-Elenas pov-

" We will be back in a minute guys just gotta use the ladies room for a minute coming girls" said Caroline.  
However i was onto her the second she glanced at me and asked the queston i was about to be in a round of 20 questions in the bathroom and i would be on the receiving end of all the questions.  
"Why do all you girls always have to go the bathroom togeher it is not like i say matt lets go the bathroom together when i need to piss, you girls are so weird " Tyler stated and it was a true statement but those boys would never know what really goes on behind that bathroom door.

Tylers comment earned a slight chuuckle from the other 4 boys sitting around the booth right now ( Stefan,Damon,Matt,Jeremy )

"You will never understand girls Tyler maybe thats why none of your realtionships work out no offense care" I said, i mean i was still a little annoyed that she interupted me and Damon before.

"Oh non taken Elena you are totally right " Caroline said and that was the final message we had left with the bys before we took off to the bathroom, Let the interigation begin.

" Okay Elena would you like to fill me and Bonnie in on what happened between you and Damon this morning when i walked into you wearing just his shirt, Did you two sleep together last night cause that would be so amazing it would have been like me and you were having sex at the same time and you were totally right Stefan is AMAZING in bed" Caroline rambeled out like it was the last sentence she would ever say.

" YOU AND DAMON WHAT? " Bonnie muttered it was like she was struggling for air i mean if we did what it shock her that bad.

" Okay first me and Damon did not have sex lat night we just cuddled in his bed i mean i so wanted to touch him but i kept my wheelpower up, Second Caroline i totally told you he is amazing its like you cant feel your legs afterwards , Thirdly Bon i think we need to go clubbing tonight so you can get laid cause if me and Damon supposedly having sex is that big a suprise i dont know whats gonna beat that other then you getting laid tonight" I bluntly stated i mean i was kinda just pushing the point that i wanted to go out tonight and have a girls night we havent had one in so long.

" I think Elena is right i mean when was the last time we went out clubbing, dressed trampy, got drunk enough that we couldnt walk it would be like the old times without getting in trouble by our parets for underage drinkng and i could totally use a good excuse to go shopping and get some noew outfits" Caroline sounded so excited it was so funny seeing how i can change topics immediaty when a mention anything that requires new outfits.

"Okay im in as long as one of you promise me that you wont let me spend the night with the dude unless he is like super hot and charming got it " Bonnie put out her hand s if to make a deal intead of shaking her hang myself and Caroline just hugged her and we just had a massive girly, giggly group hug that we havent had in forever tonight would be just like old times i would make sure of it.

* * *

-Carolines pov-

Us three girls then left the bthroom after our group hug that we shared and went back to the booth to check in on the boys and their conversations, when we walked over all the boys were actually joking around and laughing about something.

" What is so funny boys that has every single one of you lauging and Damon almost in tears " I said bluntly i really wanted to know what was so funny that Damon was almost crying of laughter.  
" Oh god were just talking how my little bro is god in the sack and the fact you thought me and Elena slept together" Damon said while trying to control his breathing from laughing to much.  
" Damon shut the fuck up my little brother is sitting at this table" Elena said if looks could kill Damon would be dead well dead-er you know what i mean.  
" Oh please Elena dont try and act all innocent now not like i never heard you and Matt or you and Stefan or the boys you would bring home after you three girls would get drunk together or high of your faces, after you took weed outta my bedroom" Jeremy said while glancing at Elena as if he was a big tough boy showing off in front of his mates, Oh boy was he wrong cause this would be an intresting battle and knowing E her whole life she doent back down.  
" Jeremy what have you just started " Myself, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all said at the same time.  
Stefan and Damon exchanged a glance i mean the had seen E angry but they havent known her their entire lives, unlike the rest of us and when someone brings up stuff she has done as blackmail she is ruthless.  
" Oh Jeremy dont you start this bullshit with me when you knw for a fact i know all your secrets, all your little hiding places where you stash your stuff so Jenna and Rick dont find it, Or all the names of all the little tramps you bring home who happen to also be their daddys little angels i mean they never do come back for round two do they after their parents find out you screwed their little angel, or ya know i could just let out what happned down at the river last new years just accidentaly slip out of my mouth cause im pretty sure thier are some people here who wouldnt be very impressed now do you still want to continue this game of who has more dirt to blackmail on the other cause im pretty sure i will win every round" E said and i seen that little spark of the old queen bee Elena Gilbert in her eyes and i could tell she enjoyed every minute of it but she would soon realise that she just did that to her brother and regret it besides old Elena only made appearance when she is provoked and she will never go back to that not after her parents.  
" Okay Elena calm down lets not get into old habits shall we " Bonnie said while placing a hand on Elenas shoulder, When Elena turned around and looked at the four people who had known her since they were all babys growing up together she looked shooked that she had just done that too her own baby brother.  
" E breath, calm down lets just go for a walk real quick, Matt stay here with jer we will be back in a minute " Tyler instantly scooped Elena off the ground and into a bridal carry knowing that after what she had just done would soon cause her to have an anxiety attack.  
Myself and Bonnie followed behind Tyler as he took Elena out the back door of the grill.

* * *

-Matts pov-

"Jer are you okay you know how she gets about stuff like that she just fell into old habits like she was before your parents" i stated.  
I could sense Damon and Stefans confused glances between one another but as soon as Damon seen Tyler pick Elena up his epression changed to pure jealousy.  
"Im fine Matt i should know by now not to do that stuff to her cause thats when queen bee Elena Gilbert emerges, Ps dont worry about that Damon. Tyler or Matt have always been the ones to take care of her when she is like that it has been that way our entire lifes growing up" Jeremy stated clearly to Damon making sure he got the him to not to worry or feel thretened by Elena and the two of her closest guy bestfriends.

" And what exactly was that just then with Elena i mean i have seen her angry but she has never been like that i thought she was Katherine for a minute" Damon stated.  
" That is old Elena Gilbert pre parent car crash she was the queen bee of the school she was brutal worse then the example you just saw anyone who messed with her were screwed the minute they came face to face with her she was the defenition of the devil it self she was head cheerleader at the time and had every single boy in school fawning over her and bowing at her knees hell one time during football training while the girls were doing cheer pactice Elena didnt like this one girl who did track so she had Caroline push her head first into the mud on the football feilds and that was all because the guy CHRIS who elena thought was like the next ryan gosling talked to this poor chic and Elena had seen she ruled our school, i mean she kinda still does but that is just because there all scared of her still but after the accident Elena changed she became the Elena we all know and love today but considering there going clubbing tonight i think we may be in for another apperance from old Elena" I said and to be honest i was kinda worried.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter i am going to upload this one right now and start the next one thankyou again for the love and support _Delena4eva13_ xoxo

 **spoiler next episode shopping and clubbing**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the cw show The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena's pov

I couldn't breath i had just done that to my own brother what the hell is wrong with me, yeah i know he started it but he is my little brother for fuck sake. What was i thinking i should know how to control my anger by now.

"E listen to me just take deep breaths your fine, no one is hurt jeremy is fine he is a big boy he isn't gonna cry over it" I could hear Tyler trying to calm me down and it was helping knowing that one of my best friends who had known me my entire life was right by my side helping me through it.

"Thanks Ty Thank you all 3 of you for knowing exactly what to do when i get like this" I looked between 3 of my 4 best friends and smiled.

" Okay E lets go back inside say goodbye to all the boys grab our stuff and head to the mall for some new outfits for tonight" Care said while helping me up out of Tyler's grasp.

We all headed back inside and i could see that the boys were sitting there all talking probably about me and hat i bitch i am, Fuck Damon seen me acting like that probably thought i was Katherine.

"Hey guys listen jer im so sorry for blowing up at you you know how i get when it comes to stuff like that" I looked at my little brother and still couldn't believe that i would let me self become that person and do that to him.

" E its fine really i shouldn't have stirred you up we know how testy you get about that stuff, so what are we doing now" Jeremy looked around the table and i thought why not invite the boys.

" Well me and the girls are going shopping for some new outfits Because we are going clubbing tonight as you already know since Damon is a snoop and likes listening to our private conversations" I said with that smug smirk Damon always pulls when i get caught looking at his body.

" Hey now now 1st i shared my findings to the group so it wasn't just me 2nd Stefan and Tyler can hear you all as well they just choose not too cause they are boring 3rd don't bother inviting all us oyes clubbing cause we already invited ourselves and lastly don't use that little smug smirk on me it will get you into trouble" To be honest i wasen't listening to anything Damon was saying but i seen that look he gave me at the end and i felt my self heat up immediately and i knew that look is something that Damon should save for the bedroom.

" Yeh Yeh love birds us girls are gonna leave and get some new outfits p.s. Damon try keep your mouth closed next time you see something you like, we all saw you gawking at the engagement party" With Caroline's last cocky remark we left the grill and headed to the mall.

* * *

At the mall with the girls { No ones POV }

" OHHH what about this dress Care" Bonnie held up a pink long sleeve body con sequin dress.

" Yess that is the dress oh my god good job Bon, Stefan is gonna lose his mind" Caroline squealed, and went to buy the dress why Elena and Bonnie continued there search for there perfect outfits.

The Girls were looking for Elena's and Bonnie's outfits for another 30 minutes before they found them. The next task was to find their shoes and Jewelry. The girls went to three different show stores before they each had a pair that went with their outfits, The last thing the girls needed was Jewelry they stopped at Channel,Pandora and Tiffany and co and got all their designated accessories.

The shopping trip lasted approximately 3 hours before the girls headed to Elena's house knowing no one was home as Jeremy was with the boys and Alaric and Jenna were out visiting wedding rooms.

* * *

Back at E house {Elena POV}

After all of us girls had showered and washed our hair we were all dressed in our fluffy dramatic robes Care had brought us all last christmas, I had cranked up my cd player that was at the window and saw Damon standing on my front verge.

" Hey girls be back in five just gotta go take this call" The two girls nodded and i slipped on cares baby pink stilettos and funnily enough they matched my robe which i then realised you can see through and i only had lace black underwear on that matched my criss cross bra i was going to wear underneath my top for tonight. But then i got an Idea and decided Damon pulled away from our kiss this morning time to get payback.

I walked to the front door and only opened it so Damon could see my hand i was waving him to come inside i mean i really didn't want to go outside in just this.

{Damon POV}

I saw her little petit hand stick out of her front door and i knew she didn't want to come outside for some reason, so i went to her i pushed the front door open and their she was standing in the hallway with this baby pink dramatic robe with matching baby pink heels on but what caught my eye most is her robe was see through and underneath all she had on was this black lace matching set and i couldn't take my eyes off her I was frozen to the spot.

" Damon,Damon answer me i have said your name like 15 times " Elena was smirking she wore that on purpose to see my reaction.

" Why would you let me in while you are wearing that Elena, People could see you through your windows people walking past or your neighbours" i couldn't cope i didn't want anyone else seeing her body i vamped around the house and closed all the blinds and curtains, While my girl Just stood their smirking and when i was done she just walked to the kitchen of course i followed her. But you know what she did next she leant down i front of me so i could see straight into her cleavage i couldn't contain myself anymore.

"You are such a little tease" As soon as i finished that sentence i lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms hooked around my neck,I pushed her against the counter and forced my tongue into her mouth while she giggled she had this planned all along since this morning oh thats it she is gonna get it now. I continued my Assault on her mouth while she used my body as a scratching post grinning up and down my body i was losing control with every time she would grind up my body she was getting more and more forceful when she reached my erection I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I vamp speed us to the couch and Started leaving my mark on her neck also why feeling her ass while she was rubbing me through my pants.

" Elena why is that phone call taking you so long you need to start getting ready" Bonnie yelled I was going to get revenge on her tonight in the club.

" Yehh I Will be right up just.. uh ….. give me a minute" Elena was trying to talk so i thought i will embarrass her and started kissing the top of her boobs that was spilling out her constricting cups.

" Damon i have to go start getting ready, I promise we can finish this tonight if you are good at the club" She made a good argument so i got up fixed her robe and kissed her goodbye i was defiantly going to be on my best behaviour tonight.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND READS AND I KNOW LAST EPISODE I SAID THEY WOULD GO CLUBBING PUT I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE DELENA SCENE SO NEXT EPISODE THE GIRLS WILL FINISH GETTING READY AND THEY WILL ALL HIT THE CLUBS**

 **_DELENA4EVA13 XO**


End file.
